Purple Lamentations
by Metroid Life
Summary: Springtrap finds escaping Fazbear Fright is more difficult than he expected.


_"I can't take it anymore, I have GOT to get out of here!"_ Springtrap let out a decaying hiss, the only sort of noise he could really make anymore, and banged on the exit to Fazbear Fright. Sadly, it was far too strong to break open with his arms, even bolstered by his suit.

He paused to consider his options, but suddenly he was wracked with tremors as a ghastly white mask appeared in front of him. That smiling, wrathful face glared at him eyelessly, pinning him in place through sheer will and hate-filled intent. **"No."** The voice spoke directly into his mind. **"You will never leave this place."**

The murderer stared back, his mind awash with visions of death. _"I will break you."_ He envisioned the Puppet being ripped, mangled, torn apart and that mask he despised so much shattered into tiny pieces. As he focused on this, he found that the Puppet's grip was weakening, and he tried to throw a punch at it and make that vision a reality.

But all it did was make a dull thump as he hit the exit door again. The Puppet was never there, just a hallucination… Springtrap wondered if that accursed doll was playing with him. If it could do that much, what else was it capable of? Still, he knew that it couldn't leave this place either. All he had to do was get out, and he would be safe. He couldn't force the door open. Which left him only one choice. _"The security guard…"_

* * *

 _"I can't take it anymore, I have GOT to get out of here!"_ The guard franticly checked the cameras for that damned robot, flinching every time the cameras changed for fear of seeing one of those ghosts. He didn't know what these things were or how they disabled the electronics, but he knew enough to avoid any sign of them if possible.

A quick search showed Springtrap was definitely close, since most of the cameras were devoid of anything out of the ordinary. As he got to Cam 7 he thought he saw something odd on the arcade machine, but by now he knew better than to look closely, and quickly went on, dread filling him as he finally checked Cam 1.

What he saw nearby made him scream in fear; Springtrap staring right at the camera before slowly, deliberately heading out of sight. Thankfully, he knew what to do, and reached to tap the audio on Cam 1. But as he did, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something outside… "Oh no."

The figure vanished from behind the window, seemingly falling or ducking, before Freddy suddenly appeared in front of him, screaming. Even though he had been expecting it, the guard still recoiled in fear, screaming himself as alarms started blaring and the ventilation shut off.

The guard scrambled to restart the vents and checked the cameras again. Cam 1 was empty. "Shit…" There was only one thing that could save him now, a slim hope… he activated the audio at Cam 1. Balloon Boy's voice rang out: "Hi!" Now all he could do is pray…

* * *

"Hi!"

Springtrap noticed the sound and kept going, trying to run. He couldn't exactly, but he was moving a little quicker. He knew this trick well by now, but maybe if he got there fast enough… his servos ground to a halt, despite willing himself forward, and his body turned, heading back to the exit. _"No, no, NO! Not again!"_

Were he capable, Springtrap might have wept. At first he thought his new form was a blessing; he could not die twice, his strength was increased and he never grew tired. But he was an animatronic now, and he was a slave to his programming. Spring Bonnie was programmed to follow sounds, to find the children and entertain them, and that accursed Balloon Boy voice fooled the machine every time. The murderer's intent meant nothing, and his body was no longer his own.

He was forced back to the exit, where he finally could move of his own volition, but he knew now that it was pointless. No matter how close he got, that sound could always pull him back.

 **"I told you… you can never leave."**

The killer stared at the Puppet, eyes full of menace. The Puppet stared back, ready to vanish if Springtrap swung at him again, but to his surprise, the killer did not. Instead, he looked up, at the exit perhaps, and let out a terrible howl. The Puppet savored the pain and sorrow in it, and vanished from sight.

* * *

The guard shuddered in fear. That howl had come up the hallway, shaking him to his bones. That thing was angry, and he had to be wary. There was one hour left to the night, and it was still close… but to his surprise, Springtrap did not come. It simply remained at Cam 1, staring at the exit. For a brief moment he felt almost sorry for it, before realizing it was likely a trick to lull him into letting down his guard. He kept a close eye, until the end of the night.


End file.
